


Born talented

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: And Junsu works in a bookstore, M/M, Soulmates is such a good theme u guys, This is a soulmate fic, Where Jaejoong is just being Jaejoong, Yunho is a cop, we all should descend into this heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaejoong is twenty-two and still doesn't have any soulmate-mark.





	Born talented

Jaejoong woke up due to itching on his back. Maybe it was that new shower gel or the bedsheets. He tossed and turned in his bed until he gave up and rolled from the bed, almost falling on the floor when his foot got tangled in the blanket. He tried to get rid of the itching, but when he touched his skin, it was hot. Jaejoong freaked out and quickly stood up. The room was freezing because, for some reason, the AC was turned on freezing. The snow falling behind the window only added to the cold, and Jaejoong shivered when his feet touched the cold floor.

His fucking air conditioner was broken.

After taking a shower and cursing the whole world, including the alternatives, Jaejoong checked the itching on his back that didn't seem to disappear. When he wanted to examine what the hell is still wrong, Jaejoong almost fainted. There was a big mark on his back. It was spelling _Yunho. _

A soulmate mark.

"Holy shit." He gasped in shock. There was no _Yunho _around him. A lot of _Junhos, _but no _Yunho. _"I'm too old for a soulmate mark."

In his twenty-two, Jaejoong was a successful artist. He painted digitally, traditionally, made a living out of his hobby. He stopped to think about soulmates when he hit twenty and still no mark. All of his friends were all horny and giggly since eighteen, showing their marks to each other and petting the poor Jaejoongie's head when he was probably destined to spend his life with his muse.

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

"Junsu!" he yelled into his phone, "Junsu for Christ's sake. I'm calling you, so let me talk first!" he muted his too enthusiastic friend.

_"Hyung!"_

"Shutup!" Jaejoong hissed shortly, "I have a soulmate!"

_"No way!_"

"What is this response?!"

_"You are twenty-two, that's like impossible."_

"Who told you that?!"

_"I guess." _

Jaejoong almost could see Junsu shrugging at his own useless two brain cells, taking over his whole brain again. Why his best friend had to be a man who spends his life reading, sorting, and selling books in the most boring district of Gwangju?

"Can I come over today?" Jaejoong asked.

_"Of course, but I need to… oh, hyung!"_

"What?" Jaejoong put the kettle on the stove.

_"Can you make me onigiri?"_

It wasn't like Jaejoong didn't have time to cook, but he was too distracted by just discovering that he has a soulmate in this huge, cold, ugly world. Jaejoong sighed at that and checked his stock of rice in the cabinet.

"You want flavor?"

"_Chicken and tuna."_

**

Jaejoong spent the whole afternoon thinking about this Yunho. He couldn't stop thinking about it even after he finished a bento for Junsu. It was always a challenge to try the Japanese kitchen. That name occupied his mind that much that he couldn't stop cooking. Jaejoong left his apartment in two in the afternoon with five boxes of food and his cold nose. He could probably use his home as a big freezer.

By the time he was driving to the bookstore where Junsu was working, the snowing became thicker, and he almost couldn't see anything else but a white blanket.

"No fucking way!" Jaejoong cursed when red lights appeared in front of him. A man approached his car — a_ cop. _

In no way, he would open the window to let the cold and snow inside his car, but the man had a different idea when he knocked on the glass. Jaejoong rolled down the window only a bit, leaning on the side so he could hear better.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jaejoong asked.

"Your driving license, please."

"You know it's cold out there. I didn't…" Jaejoong opened his wallet. He inserted his driving license through the tin passage his window provided.

Both of the men exchanged looks, and then it was happening.

The policeman had a scarf around his nose and mouth, or else he would probably get his face freeze off. It took him too long to examine the small plastic card with Jaejoong's personal information. The uniformed man uttered a quiet _be back _and disappeared in his car. Jaejoong was getting nervous. He opened the glove compartment and checked out his car documentation.

"What the hell…" Jaejoong though. The snow was almost covering his car by now. How long it could take to inspect a driving license.

Jaejoong looked at this back seat where all the food was safely placed, and almost immediately, he regretted that he didn't make a coffee. He would kill for something warm now. He couldn't increase the heating anymore, or else he would either choke or get sick the moment he would get out of the car.

"Fucking finally," he sighed when the officer returned to his car. Jaejoong opened the window again.

"Kim Jaejoong," the man said too eagerly, "are you an artist?"

"Yes."

"You're a college student?"

"No, I am a _born talent_."

_"Born talent…_" the officer laughed, "so, it's _you._"

"What?" Jaejoong looked at his driving license, which was inserted back through the window.

"Do you have time?"

"Why?" the confusion grew inside Jaejoong like a radioactive plant. What if he met some sociopath, a stalker, a freak who was only pretending he's a policeman?

"Because…" the man pulled down his scarf, "I'm Jung _Yunho_."

It took Jaejoong a while to proceed with the information. He opened his mouth, gasping like a fish in the water, and rolled down the window entirely and stuck his head out. The snow was covering the man's beanie and his jacket. That face and kind brown eyes couldn't belong to a police officer. In no _freaking _way.

"You have marks?" Jaejoong asked.

"Your name across my heart and your personal signature _Born talent _on my…" Yunho cleared his throat.

"Your what?"

"I have a pause for lunch." Yunho offered subtly.

"I have a lot of food in my car."

Yunho smiled at that.

** 

They sat in the freezing car on a parking lot near to the place where Yunho stopped Jaejoong's car. Yunho brought two coffees from his vehicle, saying that his partner doesn't mind. Jaejoong hasn't even seen the partner yet, only a police car driving away on the road when Yunho got in the car with him. Jaejoong offered him Okonomiyaki gently placed on the food box. It looked fancy, and at first, Yunho couldn't believe a food like that is offered to him. _Japanese kitchen? What are you a born talent in everything? _Jaejoong laughed at that, then asked how does he know it's Okonomiyaki and Yunho with his mouth full of the delicious food similar to a pancake answered _I lived in Japan for two years. _

"Who's your partner?" Jaejoong asked, sipping the hot coffee.

"My childhood friend. We thought it would be cool to join the cops together," Yunho smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

Jaejoong hummed approvingly. He didn't look a bit older than Jaejoong himself. While eating Okonomiyaki, Yunho didn't forget to get the filling all over his mouth and cheek. He was adorable while taking these big bites like there was no tomorrow for food. Jaejoong bent over the front car seat and pulled out a handkerchief from the glove department. Gently, he wiped the sauce from Yunho's cheek, utterly aware of the older man watching him the whole time.

"Do you feel that too?" Yunho asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaejoong played with the tissue between his fingers nervously.

"The connection," Yunho was done eating now, "between you and me."

_Oh, _that feeling. Jaejoong started to fumble with the plastic boxes, putting them aside by the rear glass. While eating, he could at least concentrate at something else than the fact that he was sitting in his car with his supposed to be a soulmate. Yunho was stunning when he got into the car and took off his beanie. He ran his long and slim fingers through his black hair and opened his jacket just _like that._ The mole over his upper lip was distracting Jaejoong enough, so when Yunho asked him again, Jaejoong was too occupied by _staring. _

"You are very handsome," Yunho said, his voice deep and low, "and also very pretty."

Jaejoong's eyes widened. He met the look of Jung Yunho, who was pouring so much of emotions into one stare that if almost melted Jaejoong. Suddenly the car felt too warm.

"Can I touch you?" Yunho asked with carefully, "just your hand."

Yunho's palms were big and looked soft. There was a silver band over his middle finger on his right hand. Jaejoong didn't need to be asked twice. He slipped his visibly smaller hand into Yunho's warm and smiled.

"You're cold." And suddenly, the thumb was stroking the back of Jaejoong's palm like it was the most natural thing between them.

"My air conditioner is broken," Jaejoong said, still upset by the fact that he would have to get back to his freezing apartment.

"I can take a look at that if you want."

"_Huh?_" he was again too distracted by the man's presence and his scent, "that would be nice."

"But until then," he took Jaejoong's hands between his warm palms, "let me warm you up."

"Yes, please," was all Jaejoong managed do say before Yunho rubbed his hands and blew warm air at them. The bold move made Jaejoong jerk a little. He felt Yunho's lips brushing over his pinkie.

"Too much?"

"No, _no…_" Jaejoong shook his head, "just…"

"Just?"

"Come on." Jaejoong giggled and lowered his head. His cheeks were getting warmer.

"What?" Yunho teased him, smirking.

"This feels so surreal."

Yunho nodded, the smile still shaping his lips into a beautiful line, "aren't you curious how did I find you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I…" Yunho cleared his throat, "it's been years since I have marks on my body."

"Years?" Jaejoong gasped in shock, "_years?"_

The older man nodded while placing Jaejoon's hands into his lap. He massaged them gently. _I'll buy you a nice pair of gloves, _Yunho muttered for himself, but it made Jaejoong's heart a bit warmer again. If Yunho continued with his kind treating, Jaejoong's heart soon would start to heat like a furnace, and his blood will boil, and he will die due to being treated too lovingly.

"Since my eighteen."

"From the very beginning?" Jaejoong asked. It hurt him physically to even think about how long Yunho had to suffer.

"I was eighteen when the first mark appeared on my body. It said _snow._" Yunho was still looking at their intertwined hands. "It didn't give me much of clue. So I waited for more. The next year a picture of washed gold _roses _appeared on my forearm. I was getting angry because there was no name. Everyone started with a name, but my body was filling with random words and pictures. Until when I hit twenty-one. Your name appeared on my chest."

Jaejoong almost forgot to breathe. He wanted to see all of these pictures, but eventually, right at that moment when the soulmates encounter, all the pictures and marks would disappear, expect the name. He just woke up today with Yunho's name across his shoulder blades. It took him one day to find his soulmate, or his _soulmate _finding him.

"But I still couldn't find you, and the words and pictures kept appearing," Yunho sighed, "So, I decided to become a cop."

Jaejoong arched both of his eyebrows in shock, "are you telling me…"

"There's not that much _Jaejoongs _In Korea."

"You became a cop just to find _me?_"

"I put every clue in the database. I checked the license plates, photos, personal information."

"That's…"

"Kind of creepy," Yunho nodded, "Changmin told me the same, but you have to understand I was so desperate to find you."

Jaejoong believed every word Yunho said. These eyes couldn't lie or hurt him.

"But today?" Yunho said in awe, "was a coincidence."

"I have my license only for a year." Jaejoong clarified.

"Do you understand?" Yunho leaned forward eagerly, "all the words, _roses, snow, art, _the pictures, everything was like a puzzle."

Jaejoong gave it a moment, "my first big commission was a gold painting of roses in a jewelry store."

"I knew it was you the moment you gave me your license."

"How?"

"I just _knew._" Yunho squeezed his hands gently. "I had to check on you. The _born talented _appeared on my _butt cheek _this morning." Yunho said embarrassingly. "It was the last clue."

"Oh my god." Jaejoong pulled his hands away to hid his shocked face, but he couldn't hide the laugh, "…anyway, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Yunho smiled at that.

"So, you have…"

"I hope not anymore." Yunho's eyes grew bigger. "I wanted to find you after work, but it seems like you've found me first."

"I can't believe that." Jaejoong laughed aloud, "it's like you've been trademarked."

"_Yeah._" Yunho leaned against the backseat with a smile. He was playing with the sleeves of his uniform jacket when the obvious question came, and Jaejoong didn't have any chance but tell Yunho how he had to wait twenty-two years to get a mark. He was desperate and lonely until this morning.

"That's strange." Yunho frowned as he was thinking about a solid reason.

"Maybe I was slow or something," the younger man shrugged, "but it doesn't matter now. I have _you._"

Yunho hesitated for a moment, he even considered that it was a terrible idea, but before he could even manage to open his eyes, Jaejoong was faster.

"Can I see?"

"You mean the mark?"

Jaejoong nodded.

"Well, uh, it's…" Yunho looked around himself, prepared to take off his jacket, "you see, I have many layers of clothes on me, and I'm on duty."

"Oh, _right!_" Jaejoong immediately regretted the question, "I've forgotten. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Yunho waved his hand, "if I hadn't two sweaters underneath that I would…" he rolled up the sweaters, showing off his perfectly toned abs. Jaejoong's mouth has opened shamelessly.

"No, _don't _show me yet." Jaejoong stopped his hands.

Both of them exchanged an intense look. Jaejoong could swear he's being eaten alive, metaphorically, astrophysically, religiously, sexually, in every possible way, and never once in his life, he felt such a need to _fuck _like at that moment.

A phone rang.

Then again and again until Jaejoong's thoughts were forcefully dragged to his ringing tone. He fought the urge, wanted to spend his life just looking into Yunho's eyes when a police car pulled next to his car, and Yunho jumped on the knocking.

"Shit, _sorry, shit._" Yunho zipped his jacket, "I have to go, duty calls. Just…"

"Phone number!" Jaejoong was almost hysterical as he snatched his phone quickly and typed the numbers Yunho dictated him.

"I'll see you." Yunho smiled at him before he opened the door, and a swirl of snow mixed with cold air entered the car.

"Can't wait."

**

Jaejoong was cathartic the whole time Junsu was eating his onigiri and complaining about how he almost died starving. It took Junsu pulling, poking, and creating random noises to get back his hyung. He made a white tea with mango for his friend and waited for him to start to talk. _Junsu, I met my soulmate today. _

"So, that's why you seem soulless." Junsu joked.

"It's unbelievable. For years there was no sign, and suddenly in one day, a mark appears on my body, and I met my soulmate. That's…"

"Destiny?"

"Yes!" Jaejoong slammed both of his fists on the counter, "you know how _much _I—"

"I can imagine hyung. I have my soulmate, remember?"

"And I've always been wishing and happy for you," Jaejoong whined, "can you be my best friend for a second and let me blabber about how happy I am?"

"Go on!" Junsu almost shouted with his mouth full of rice, "what is he like?"

"He's a gentleman." Jaejoong felt a bit high again only by just thining about Yunho.

"What's his occupation? I bet he's a tax collector."

"What?" Jaejoong sobered immediately. He straightened himself in a pure curiosity or chaos. He didn't know what put the most of its weight on him.

"Is he not?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't know." Junsu shrugged.

"He's a cop."

Junsu almost spat out the onigiri when he heard the big news, "_congratulation." _He chuckled.

"You think you're smart, don't you?" Jaejoong crossed his arms over his chest, "I can be smart too, Jun-ah. I can take all of this…" he gestured at the food, "and you can tell your beloved _prosecutor _soulmate to get his smug ass here to feed you as he should."

Junsu looked away. He even pouted and tried not to take it too personally, "he's busy."

"_Bussy, _my pretty ass," Jaejoong replied, shaking his head.

"Prosecutors are busy, and cops are busy too! You'll see soon when your beloved unknown man will spend nights in duty and flirting with waitresses in a cheap bistro."

Jaejoong frowned at that, "now you behave like a little—"

Junsu's expression suddenly changed when a customer approached him, "can you help me, please? I'm searching for books about _taxes…_"

"Of course." Junsu giggled happily, giving his hyung a bright smile of _see? _

Jaejoong mouthed silent _fuck you _before he poured the rest of his tea into his throat like a thirsty camel and left the shop with a heavy sigh. When he was in his car a message beeped on his phone: don't_ be angry at me, hyung. I like you and can't wait for you to tell me more about him! _ That was it! This _stupid, _cute, little dolphin had his ways. Jaejoong typed short massages _right, see ya later, _and started the engine.

**

Jaejoong's head popped out from behind the door frame. Yunho was on a ladder, hands deep in the air conditioner. That small wrinkle between his eyebrows represented his strong attempt to fix the machine. Jaejoong didn't say anything while his soulmate was working. _You should invest in heaters. They're more reliable. _Jaejoong shrugged at that and replied with _but ugly. _Yeah, how could Yunho forgot he's talking with an artist.

"Let's try it."

Jaejoong nodded and waited before Yunho put the cover of the conditioner back so that he could turn back the fuse.

"Can you feel it?" Jaejoong asked, turning the control knob to maximum.

"Yup." Yunho smiled and screwed the cover back to the wall.

"You're amazing!"

"Piece of cake."

For Jaejoong, a piece of cake was drawing fairy-tale creatures or portraits. To be honest, he couldn't stop thinking about making one for Yunho. Since he got back that day, h,e was sketching, but nothing seemed to capture Yunho's real beauty.

"Want a beer?" Jaejoong asked.

"You're reading my mind."

"Since we're not gonna get our asses to freeze up, we can afford a cold beer."

They had a small talk about AC and how Jaejoong made an excellent choice to have booth cooler and heater in one. Then Yunho suggested that he maybe should _really_ think about classic heaters, but Jaejoong refused that idea saying that it's ugly and also it would take too much of work, money, and time, and he had only one fo these.

After a few hours, the apartment finally felt like a home and not a mortuary. Jaejoong even pulled down his fluffy socks.

"I've been thinking about underfloor heating."

"Because that's not a lot of work," Yunho chuckled at that, "you're unbelievable." He laughed.

"Well, I can make a reconstruction. I want to re-paint my walls and ad a breakfast bar in the kitchen. A lot of things."

"You have a beautiful home," Yunho reached for Jaejoong's hand on the table, "I'm thankful you invited me."

"I'm thankful you fixed my AC for free."

"For _free?"_ Yunho smirked, "who said it's for _free_?"

For Jaejoong, it was a free season of _giving _instead of taking. He would just open his shirt, pull down his pants, bend over the table and let Yunho make miracles on his body. But there was something undeniable in Yunho's eyes, and it was not lusting, but a pure and warm affection. Jaejoong wouldn't protest against being fucked hard against every solid material in his apartment, but at the same time, he wanted to snuggle next to Yunho and let him stroke his hair and lead a long conversation about cars and art.

"Whatever you need." Jaejoong moved his bottle aside.

"I wanna talk."

"Talk." Jaejoong relaxed visibly.

"Yes, talk about _us. _I want to get to know you. I want to show you the soulmate mark. I want to show you how much…" Yunho began to scrape down the label from the beer bottle to camouflage his obviousness.

"I'd love that."

The winter scenery looked cozy. The snow was slowly falling behind the big french windows, the pillows, blankets, hot tea, and cookies Jaejoong bought on his way home from the studio… everything felt like movies. Yunho told him the story of how he become a cop and how he's aiming for the detective carrier. _Drugs. I want to fight against the biggest evil ever created. _Jaejoong bit into the chocolate chip cookie, nodding furiously, not admitting that he tried extasy before, like almost every artist on the planet, but that was a story for another night.

"I was fifteen when I started to sell my portraits. I'm _that _good."

Yunho laughed at that, "yeah, I read about it. Genius."

"Do you think so?"

"Well, every genius needs to practice to be better. I bet you practice a _lot._"

"I do." Jaejoong stood up, "wait here."

Jaejoong brought his first portfolio. He was seventeen when he made it and presented it to a small advertising company. He had a story for every piece. Yunho listened carefully, paying proper attention as Jaejoong deserved. It warmed the artist's heart when they finished the book an hour later, and Yunho was still asking for more art. _I have something special. _Jaejoong brought his sketchbook and showed him the portraits he drew for him.

"You drew these only from your memory?" Yunho asked in amazement.

"I have a good memory for faces."

"This is amazing."

"Thank you."

It was past eleven when Jaejoong asked if Yunho wants to spend the night. It was the weekend, and neither of them had to work tomorrow. Also, Jaejoong still didn't see the mark on Yunho's chest. How romantic it was to have his name on Yunho's heart. He didn't mean anything obscured by that invitation, and he didn't even have to explain. Yunho nodded and asked for some clothes for sleeping. _You can take a shower first. _Jaejoong suggested when he bought a t-shirt and pajama pants for Yunho.

"Do you want to take one with me?"

_God. _

"Yes."

In the bathroom, Jaejoong felt butterflies surrounding him when Yunho undressed his shirt. The mark on his chest was visible, saying _Jaejoong. _The font was decorated with the abstract art of dots or random size. All of the other marks disappeared, and Jaejoong felt a bit sad about that. He was particularly curious about that one on Yunho's ass.

"It's beautiful," Jaejoong said softly, when he traced the letters with his finger, "like a tattoo, a piece of art."

"You are a piece of art." Yunho caught his small hand and brought it to his lips.

Jaejoong sucked on his bottom lip. It was cheesy, and he heard that many times before, but from Yunho's lips, it tasted like chocolate with gold. While other people had only his looks on their mind, Yunho was looking deeper into Jaejoong's eyes, probably seeing the very naked core of his soul.

"Why do I have this feeling that if I kiss you now," Jaejoong said softly, "I'll melt?"

"Because we're soulmates, and I'm already melting into your soul," Yunho kissed his fingertips.

"That sounds like a declaration." Jaejoong felt a bit dizzy, like drunk by just Yunho's presence.

"Can I see yours?"

"Yes!" Jaejoong didn't even know what he _agreed _to, but his eagerness made Yunho laugh.

"_Whatever _I want, right?" the older man chuckled, "just want to see your mark."

"Ah, right. The mark." Jaejoong snapped his fingers knowingly, "so." He didn't do anything, just remained there, hands on his hips while Yunho was eyeing the impossibly tight sweater Jaejoong was wearing.

"It's on your back." Yunho proclaimed as a fact of the matter.

After another dizzy staring into each other eyes, Yunho had to remind his soulmate that he _really _would like to see the mark on his back. However, Jaejoong stepped forward reluctantly and placed his palm against Yunho's heart. He was so close that Yunho could smell his shampoo.

"What are you doing?" Yunho whispered cutely with his nose full of Jaejoong's brown hair.

"Listening." The same tone.

"And what do you hear?"

It was easy to follow where the other left. Jaejoong smiled at that tone and continued their little whispering game.

"A morse code," he replied.

"What does it say?"

"_Bam, bam, bam…" _Jaejoong counted Yunho's heartbeat against his palm. "It says _Jaejoong._"

"You're a good listener."

Jaejoong smiled at that. He knew, deep down in his soul, he was just silly. But he felt wanton and loved only by Yunho looking at him. He never felt such intensity. It was a delightful feeling, like walking on clouds with sunbeams wings.

"My mark," Jaejoong said after a while, "has two words. I didn't recognize the second one at first, but today…" he turned around and pulled off his sweater.

The mark said _Yunho knows._ The name was shaped into a beautiful abstract picture that reminded of wings. Under the name, there was in small letter _knows. _

And indeed, Yunho _knew _the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this on AFF, then it's fine. I just re-upload my fics here for some reason. Thank you for reading and.


End file.
